Diez Lecciones
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon. Barnaby se toma su tiempo con el cuerpo de Kotetsu para superar su inexperiencia sexual, aprendiéndolo todo desde torpes besos de lengua en adelante. Kotetsu intenta mantener una posición secundaria y únicamente le brinda indicaciones y responde cuando se le solicita. Un deanon del T&B Anon Meme, K/B, M.


"**Diez Lecciones."**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon)

¡Hola, soy TheYoko, la delirante traductora amateur que le pone limón a la sopa antes de tomarla!... Y todo el mundo me mira como si le estuviera poniendo ácido sulfúrico en vez. ¡Bueno!¡No se me ocurre ninguna excusa que sea lo suficientemente creíble para decir por qué carachos tardé TANTO en terminar de traducir este fic! ¡No fué la PS2, ni me raptó un OVNI, ni me fui a la milicia, ni fui caminando en la peregrinación a Luján, erré el camino, y terminé en medio del Congo Belga! ¡No fue nada de eso! La verdad más simple es que dejé durmiendo la traducción un poco para dedicarme a alguna otra cosita (para no ser redundante, lean por favor las notas finales en el segundo capítulo de mi traducción del fic de XenaFox, subido recientemente: "Él Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas". Ahí explico en qué andaba). Pero bueno, ya está todo hecho y acá tá el fic. ¡Les prometí toneladas de sexo, y acá lo tienen!. El fic es como una divertida guía para principiantes, así que se puede utilizar como manual, ¡jó!. Pero ustedes usen preservativo/forro/profiláctico/camisinha/condón/etc. Si no lo hacen, después a comprar pañales! (y eso es lo más liviano que te puede pasar...).Y como dice un amigo mío: "Comprar preservativos es más barato que comprar un test de embarazo!" Aparte otra cosa: Sos virgen? Es tu primera vez? Te podés quedar embarazada si no te cuidás en tu primera vez, eh. Es mentira eso de que "Ay, no pasa nada si tenés tu primera relación sin preservativo"... Si estás ovulando justo-justo ese día/tarde/noche... sonaste como arpa vieja! A comprar los Huggies! Decís que no pasa nada porque el chico acabó afuera? Tarde o temprano a comprar Huggies! Si escribís y lees tantos fics donde se habla del líquido pre-seminal, HAS DE SABER QUE MUCHAS VECES LOS ESPERMATOZOIDES NADAN ALEGREMENTE EN ESE LÍQUIDO... Son algo así como los primeros veraneantes en llegar a Mar del Plata o cualquiero otro centro turístico; y como dicen que en vacaciones el sexo es mejor, pos miau: a comprar pañales! Y ni siquiera me tengo que poner a hablar de la cantidad de enfermedades que te evitás con sólo insistirle a tu chico con que se ponga la sagrada gomita... Hablando en serio, no sean tontas y tómense el sexo y sus precauciones en serio. En la cartera y el bolso no sólo tendríamos que tener el labial, la polvera y el espejito, si no también un buen pack de preservativos. No te hace menos mujer, ni te hace puta. Solamente te hace PRE-CA-VI-DA. Y lo mismo para la píldora, a tomarla toooooodos los días!.

Y bueno! Recuerden que el internete no sólo es para entrar al Face, al Youtube y ver fotos de orientales terriblemente lindos con poca ropa encima. También sirve para encontrar información! Aprovechen eso!

**Datos del Escritor Original:**

**Lozie **es un escritor muy prolífico que ya lleva más de veinte trabajos en FFNET. Su estilo es completo y certero con respecto a escenarios y situaciones, y el desarrollo que hace de Kotetsu y Barnaby es muy ceñido al canon y por lo tanto, creíble.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"_**Diez Lecciones" © **__**LozieDeanon**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original en inglés se publicó por primera vez el día 21 de Marzo de 2012, y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET._

_[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 25 de Enero de 2014. Hora: 14:57. Fecha de término de traducción: 3 de Abril de 2014. Hora: 22: 36 (¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!)]_

* * *

_**Nota del autor original:**_

**Titulo completo: Barnaby Brooks Jr. en Diez Lecciones para Complacer a Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.**

Un fic de la Comunidad Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme. Pedido: _Barnaby se toma su tiempo con el cuerpo de Kotetsu para superar su inexperiencia sexual, experimentando y aprendiéndolo todo desde torpes besos de lengua en adelante. Kotetsu intenta mantener una posición secundaria y únicamente le brinda indicaciones y responde cuando se le solicita._

Clasificación M por contenido sexual.

* * *

"Quiero ser el mejor amante."

"No puedes _ser_ el mejor. Sólo _haces_ lo mejor que puedes."

"Quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda para ser el mejor."

"¿'El mejor' en qué?"

"En complacerte, perfectamente, completamente, y hábilmente."

"...Está bien. Ah, es una petición complicada, pero... ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?"

"Dime qué es lo que te gusta y lo que no. Aparte de eso... Siéntate, relájate. Disfrútalo."

* * *

-**1**-

* * *

"Bien, si estás intentando ser romántico, me gusta ser sorprendido con un pequeño beso. Solamente escoge un momento en el que creas que no estoy pensando sobre ello."

Así que Barnaby lo intenta, inclinándose y depositando sus labios sobre los de Kotetsu cuando fuera que están solos y en un momento de calma. Las primeras veces, los ojos de Kotetsu se ensanchan y mira boquiabierto a Barnaby con un feliz sobresalto, antes de fundirse en una cálida, afectuosa mirada. Y es lindo por un tiempo hasta que Kotetsu comienza a predecir cuándo a Barnaby le gusta besarlo, y obvia la sorpresa para simplemente decantarse por el afecto.

Pero a Barnaby le gusta la sorpresa. Así que comienza a aprovechar más y más inesperados escenarios, lugares tales donde 'desapercibido' califica como 'solitario', o cuando Kotetsu debiera estar enfocado en alguna otra apremiante tarea, como cocinar, hasta el fatídico día en que Barnaby intentó besar a Kotetsu cuando ambos estaban completamente equipados. Levanta sus máscaras e inclina su cuello hacia adelante, sólo para que sus protectores de barbilla se golpeen con fuerte sonido. Barnaby pasa unos buenos quince segundos doblando su cabeza de varias maneras, luchando por hacer contacto con sus bocas, hasta que Kotetsu cae en la cuenta de lo que intenta hacer y comienza a reír histéricamente ante los esfuerzos del chico. Barnaby baja su máscara para esconder su humillación y se aleja ofendido para atender la emergencia.

Luego de eso, no más Señor Bueno. No más pudorosos piquitos en los labios. Barnaby aprenderá cómo besar a Kotetsu tan bien que rogará por ello. Porque a Barnaby no le gusta que _nadie_ se ría de él.

* * *

**-2-**

* * *

El primer beso de lengua serio tuvo un abochornado comienzo que Kotetsu no olvida mencionar. "No lo comiences con la boca tan abierta. Empieza con un beso pequeño y haz que abra la mía."

Barnaby obedece, y el segundo beso comienza más suavemente, y el chico se gana un "Bien, Bunny." Pero no hay manera de que el segundo beso de Barnaby sea lo suficientemente bueno para satisfacer a Kotetsu completa y verdaderamente, al menos no del modo en que el muchacho desea. Así que continúa besándolo, experimentando con el movimiento de sus labios y lengua, el ritmo, la presión, la posición de las manos en el cuerpo de Kotetsu. En respuesta a la amplia variedad de tácticas, Kotetsu comienza a hablar otra vez.

"Intenta no meter tu lengua tan adentro, se siente como si me estuviera ahogando, y no de un buen modo... Cuando tus manos estén cerca de mi rostro, sé un poco más gentil...

Cuando tocas allí bajo mi lengua se siente realmente bien... Mm... Un poco más, justo allí... Mmm... _Mmmm..._"

Barnaby rápidamente aprende a conocer la boca de Kotetsu, hasta que puede hacer temblar a su compañero en sus brazos. Pero en el instante en que tiene una sensación de maestría, Kotetsu se adelanta y da vuelta la situación nuevamente, y besa a Barnaby no en la boca, sino a lo largo de su cuello, haciendo correr un estremecimiento por la espalda del muchacho y llenando su cabeza con _Oh eso se siente bien se siente tan bien cómo hace eso porque se siente tan, tan bien..._

Bien, eso sólo significa que es hora de continuar, y comenzar a aprender una nueva técnica.

* * *

-**3**-

* * *

Barnaby es un poco aprehensivo con el concepto de los besos en el cuello. Los ha probado de primera mano, y se sienten bien, pero su mecánica le resulta sospechosa. ¿Mordidas? ¿Contra las venas y arterias? ¿Dejar saliva en el cuello de alguien? Pero lo más que pudo hallar en Internet para mitigar sus preocupaciones es "a algunos les gusta más que a otros. Presta atención a las necesidades de tu compañero y decide qué es lo mejor."

Lo cual es lo que Barnaby intentaba hacer en primer lugar. Gracias, Oh Increíblemente Útiles Páginas Web Sobre Citas y Relaciones.-

Así que comienza a besar algunos de los mismos lugares que Kotetsu besara en él, en los lados y justo enfrente del largo, delgado músculo que corría a lo largo de su cuello. Únicamente besos, para comenzar, teniendo una cierta idea de cómo besar algo que no podría corresponderte el acto. Al menos Kotetsu es mucho más útil con sus consejos aquí—puede brindarle una "respuesta en tiempo real," por decirlo así, con su boca libre para decirle a Barnaby "¿Más arriba?" Luego —"Así está bien, sí..."

Las pistas no verbales son mucho más fuertes también. De sus lecciones al besar a Kotetsu, Barnaby reconoce los pequeños temblores que él toma como prueba de un buen beso. Éstos coinciden con pequeños, casi inaudibles cambios en la respiración de Kotetsu—sostendrá su aliento por un segundo extra, entonces lo deja escapar pesadamente y hace una pausa antes de inhalar otra vez. Kotetsu ya no suelta ningún hum cuando Barnaby hace algo que le gusta, pero el chico supone que esto es una reacción más natural para Kotetsu. Mejor que disfrutar conscientemente un beso e intentar comunicarlo a través de un par de labios y una lengua, el patrón de la respiración de Kotetsu lo cambia todo por sí solo.

Aunque algunas veces habla, y no son palabras que a Barnaby le guste oír: "Ya es suficiente, Bunny. No quiero demasiadas marcas." Eso deja al muchacho sentado en un sitio, frustrado, practicando los movimientos utilizados en el cuello de Kotetsu contra su propia mano. La práctica da sus frutos cuando Kotetsu olvida advertir a Barnaby sobre las mismas, y vuelve a trabajar al día siguiente con un amplio cúmulo de coloridos moretones adornando su cuello, los cuales son tantos que ni siquiera su camisa de cuello alto y su corbata pueden esconderlos.

Durante el entrenamiento, Nathan bromea sobre si está teniendo una cita con un vampiro. Kotetsu, pensando que su amigo lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, contesta, "Sí. Bunnicula."

* * *

-**4**-

* * *

Barnaby está completamente convencido que el próximo "paso" en su circuito descendente lo lleva hasta las tetillas de Kotetsu, aunque no está muy seguro en cómo encarar el mismo. A diferencia de manosear el seno de una mujer, el pecho del hombre no reacciona con las caricias a través de la tela, y las únicas veces que Kotetsu y Barnaby se habían quitado la ropa fueron para colocarse sus under suits o para sesiones fotográficas, ambas situaciones relativas al trabajo donde las demostraciones públicas de afecto de cualquier clase no serían toleradas.

¿Así que cómo quitarle la camisa a Kotetsu? Barnaby estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto por un tiempo, antes de decidir que la mejor solución usualmente es la más simple.

"Kotetsu, ¿puedo quitarte la camisa?"

Kotetsu lo observa, sus cejas levantadas y la boca en una mueca como si estuviera tratando de no fruncir el ceño.

"¿Yo... eh? ¿Por qué?"

Barnaby lo besa, justamente como se le ha enseñado, comenzando con un beso ligero, y rápidamente abriendo completamente la boca de Kotetsu y dirigiéndose directamente donde sabe que Kotetsu adora ser besado, tocando una serie de sensitivos puntos en veloz sucesión. Rompe el beso, y Kotetsu jadea, sus ojos algo desenfocados.

"Entonces esto significa que quieres—"

"Quiero quitarte la camisa. Eso es todo."

Kotetsu comienza a quitarse la corbata, el chaleco, y a desabotonarse la camisa, desnudando su torso para Barnaby. Se acaricia con los dedos de arriba hacia abajo, sonriendo de una manera que piensa es sexy pero que luce absolutamente estúpida.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", bromea Kotetsu.

_Oh, por favor._ Por supuesto que le gusta el cuerpo de Kotetsu, musculoso y bronceado, pero es una frase muy cursi. Besa a Kotetsu una vez más para callarlo, y entonces lo guía de nuevo hasta su sillón, sentándolo y preparándose para su siguiente movimiento.

Comienza con sus manos, un examen preliminar del pecho y los abdominales de Kotetsu. Es una áspera suavidad, cubierta con pequeñas y casi invisibles cicatrices escondidas en su musculatura, pero esencialmente cálida, la piel de Kotetsu es cálida y está viva bajo sus dedos. El hombre continúa sonriéndole a Barnaby mientras la petulante arrogancia desaparece. Está mirándolo como si lo amara.

Barnaby se dirige a la tetilla izquierda, pinchando el pezón con sus primeros dos dedos, moviendo hacia arriba y abajo la pequeña montaña oval. No sólo oye a Kotetsu jadear, lo siente, justo bajo sus manos. Y eso lo anima, a frotar un poco más firmemente, agregando su pulgar y pellizcando, pellizcando _fuerte—_

"¡Ouch!," sisea Kotetsu, y Barnaby se detiene enseguida.

"¿Estás bien, Kotetsu? ¿Te lastimé?"

"Estoy bien, bien, sólo que fue un poco rudo ese pellizco," lo calma Kotetsu. "Ya le tomarás el ritmo."

Barnaby baja la mirada y se sienta sobre sus talones. _¿Pero actualmente no soy bueno en esto, verdad?_. Cuando practicaba sus besos y los mismos en el cuello, nunca había lastimado ni una vez a Kotetsu. El dolor marcaba la última frontera.

"¡Hey, alégrate, Bunny!," Kotetsu levanta su barbilla y apoya su mano a un lado de su rostro. "Todo está bien. Eras bueno. No necesitas esforzarte así."

_¿Sólo bueno?._ "Quiero esforzarme. Por ti," dice Barnaby, sus ojos encontrando los de Kotetsu. El viejo reacciona ante la intensa mirada de su compañero, y entonces vuelve a recostarse en el sofá.

"Está bien," la mano de Kotetsu sube hasta el pezón derecho, el que Barnaby rechazara, y lo hace rodar bajo su pulgar. "Sigue mi ritmo."

Barnaby toca a Kotetsu otra vez, estudiando la mano del viejo e imitándolo. Su irregular ritmo es demasiado difícil de seguir—_rápido o lento, escoge uno, tú, viejo estúpido_—así que el chico se concentra en el movimiento, siempre cuidando de no pellizcar demasiado fuerte, pero copiando los movimientos de la mano de Kotetsu desde los mejores ángulos.

En un minuto, Kotetsu cierra sus ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y, en gran manera confiado que al menos había dominado lo básico y ya no continuaría lastimando a su compañero, Barnaby se desplaza sobre el almohadón a un lado de Kotetsu y lanza su boca sobre uno de los puntos favoritos en el cuello del hombre, acariciando gentilmente con la lengua y los dientes. Kotetsu suelta un hum en apreciación, hasta que emite otro sonido, un poco más alto, y entrecortado.

"Ahh..."

Barnaby nunca había oído a Kotetsu _gemir _antes, así que instantáneamente decide que es su nuevo sonido favorito en el mundo entero. Por sus horas de búsqueda, y estudio y práctica y experimentación, este único sonido es la perfecta recompensa. Quiere oírlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, por siempre, y Barnaby consigue sacar dos o tres sonidos más de Kotetsu. _Fantástico._

Es un milagro en sí mismo que Kotetsu convenza a Barnaby para que se detenga y le permita devolverle el favor. El viejo es bueno, Dios, es bueno, pero por alguna razón, todo palidece en comparación con el sonido del placer de Kotetsu.

* * *

-**5**-

* * *

"Aaahn... Nhhg... A—_Ahhh_... Hnnh..."

Barnaby se inclina sobre Kotetsu, sus manos desplegadas sobre el pecho del hombre, ayudado por su boca, lamiendo esas abusadas y adoradas tetillas con la habilidad de un profesional y la pasión de un fanático. Esta vez en la casa de Barnaby, Kotetsu yace de espaldas en la silla reclinatoria, sus ataviadas piernas extendidas, los talones rozando el suelo, dándole a Barnaby un lugar donde arrodillarse mientras disfruta su concienzudo "servicio." Sus manos se enredan en el cabello del chico y la punta de sus dedos acarician el cuero cabelludo, mientras pequeñas y eléctricas cosquillas corren por todo su cuerpo, impulsándolo hacia adelante.

Barnaby conoce las tetillas de Kotetsu como nadie. Sabe cuál es más sensitiva a sus labios, cuál a sus dedos, cómo atrapar los pezones entre sus dientes sin morderlos. Casi puede calcular en términos de LPC, cuánta presión pueden disfrutar antes que el placer se convierta en dolor. Puede también mover la lengua por sobre ellos con velocidad vertiginosa, manteniendo esa acción mientras sus dedos atormentan el otro pezón, y sostener dos ritmos diferentes que ocasionalmente corren a la par antes de separarse de nuevo.

"Haah... Ahhhn—Ahh—Hahhnnn—"

_Más alto. _Barnaby está casi ebrio por el sonido, adicto a su aumento. Pone su cuerpo entero en sus esfuerzos, una rodilla acariciando el interior del muslo de Kotetsu mientras ajusta su ángulo, cerca, más duro, más, su boca y manos en armonía absoluta, extrayendo los gemidos más altos. Incluso Kotetsu está retorciéndose ahora, con sus piernas apretando la parte externa de las rodillas de Barnaby, su espalda arqueándose hacia la boca del chico, sus manos tirando de su cabello mientras grita, perdido en la lujuria y el placer.

"A—Aaahhnn—Nhhaaa—Ha—¡Aaahh! ¡Ahhhhnnnh!"

Pero entonces, su cuerpo se relaja, deja de moverse en la silla, y Kotetsu permanece callado. Barnaby no comprende qué está sucediendo, su técnica es impecable, su energía inigualable, y cierra los ojos y le brinda a Kotetsu absolutamente todo lo que tiene, pero nada puede hacerlo gemir tan fuerte otra vez. Luego de un minuto, Kotetsu queda en absoluto silencio, y sus manos caen desde el cabello del chico. Barnaby abre los ojos y se retira, aterrado de haber hecho algo mal.

Kotetsu observa algún brumosos punto en el techo, su respiración profunda y estable. Barnaby lo examina en busca de alguna herida—nada más allá de las feroces mordidas amorosas por todo su pecho—y continúa hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Kotetsu, y hasta su entrepierna. Incluso a través de la tela oscura, Barnaby puede ver una mancha húmeda debajo del cierre de los pantalones. Considera la posibilidad de curiosear, en nombre de la investigación, pero tiene una fuerte sospecha de lo que quizás sea, y retrae sus manos.

Luego de un minuto, Kotetsu se incorpora y mira a Barnaby, quien está observando sus pantalones.

"¿Kotetsu?" pregunta Barnaby, aunque no está seguro de cómo formular la pregunta en su mente.

Kotetsu sigue la mirada del chico, y su rostro inmediatamente se vuelve de un rojo furioso. Casi empujando a Barnaby de la silla, se sienta y se inclina sobre la húmeda mancha, incapaz de ver al muchacho a los ojos.

"Ah..." murmura al final. "¿Puedo... tomar prestado un par de pantalones? Y..." Kotetsu traga saliva. "...lavar estos... ya que..."

Algo azorado, Barnaby busca algunas ropas para Kotetsu, quien recoge su camisa y se retira al baño para cambiarse. Y permanece allí mucho más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para limpiarse y cambiar sus ropas, dejando a Barnaby solo para reflexionar sobre lo recientemente sucedido, mientras intenta vanamente reacomodar su cabello a su estilo habitual.

Acaba de provocarle a Kotetsu un orgasmo sólo con lamerle los pezones. Y está simultáneamente orgulloso y decepcionado—orgulloso de que sus habilidades hayan avanzado hasta el punto donde podía hacerle a Kotetsu llegar al clímax, pero decepcionado de que éste es el _primer_ orgasmo con Barnaby. Había estado esperando por algo más tradicionalmente parecido al sexo antes que sólo un manoseo.

Pero, el orgullo gana finalmente. Kotetsu debe haberse sentido fantástico si llegó al orgasmo sólo por la estimulación de sus tetillas, y Barnaby amaba oírlo disfrutarlo. Ambos salían ganando.

Al fin, Kotetsu regresa. Camina de un lado al otro de la habitación, su rostro aún ridículamente rojo, y no sólo porque los pantalones son siete centímetros más cortos para él y se ven sus tobillos. Barnaby lo observa mientras el hombre evita la silla y se sienta en el alfeizar, sus pantalones subiendo aún más, y mira hacia cualquier parte menos a Barnaby.

"¿Sucede algo?", pregunta el chico.

Kotetsu pone su expresión de '¡pero no_ quiero_ dar una entrevista!', y entonces se cubre el rostro con las manos. "¿Nunca vas a dejar que lo olvide, verdad?", gruñe.

"¿Dejar que lo olvides?"

"¡Nunca me había sucedido esto antes! Nunca nadie me había tocado las tetillas y me había hecho correrme. ¡Y _en mis pantalones_! Ni siquiera podía estar de pie para quitarme a los desgraciados..."

Bueno, Barnaby no podría negar la inherente humillación de tener un orgasmo con los pantalones puestos, pero Kotetsu parecía tener un problema más profundo que ese."Está bien. Tampoco noté que estabas tan cerca del orgasmo."

Kotetsu atrae sus piernas contra su pecho y clava la mirada lo más lejos posible de Barnaby. "Como un maldito adolescente..." murmura.

"Kotetsu, ¿te estás _culpando_ por haberte corrido?"

"¿A mi edad? ¡No es como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo antes! Debí—" Kotetsu hace una pausa mientras comprende que uno de ellos actualmente nunca había tenido sexo antes, y es Barnaby. "L-Lo siento, es sólo... Perdón."

Barnaby se tranquiliza y respira hondo. "Te aseguro, Kotetsu, que no hay nada de vergonzoso en lo que sucedió, y te prometo no utilizarlo contra ti."

Kotetsu sonríe, sus ojos agradecidos. "Está bien."

Barnaby devuelve la sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. "Pondré tus ropas en la lavadora."

"¡No no no, Bunny, yo las limpiaré!" grita Kotetsu, levantándose de un salto del alfeizar.

"No quiero que desordenes mi cuarto de lavar."

"¡Esto no es tu problema! ¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo!"

"Recuerdo esa vez que te hice correrte en los pantalones por lamerte las—"

"¡Bunny, literalmente _acabas_ de prometer que no traerías eso a colación!"

"¿Lo recuerdas, como yo? ¿O debería lavar tus pantalones y no mencionar sobre cómo tú—"

"_¡Bien, tú ganas! ¡Sólo vete!"_

* * *

**-6-**

* * *

La gresca por el clímax sexual le recuerda a Barnaby que hay muchas, _muchas_ maneras de hacer el amor, y que sólo había arañado la superficie. Preparando la pequeña carga de ropa—los manchados calzoncillos, los pantalones sucios, la textura, el olor—le recuerda al chico que muchos de esos 'modos' van a incluir semen en lugares que no están exactamente destinados para ello, como bocas y traseros.

Preferiría no pensar sobre ello en ese momento presente. Y además, este "sistema" ha funcionado muy bien para Kotetsu y él, así que Barnaby piensa en estudiar y practicar la actividad sexual que considera próxima en su currículum. El próximo paso es el contacto directo con el pene de Kotetsu, coloquialmente, la masturbación.

Barnaby había usado la aproximación directa antes de quitar la camisa de Kotetsu, pero mientras esas acciones se vuelven más serias, se pregunta si hay una mejor manera, algo un poco más discreto y no tan directo. Kotetsu ha estado algo renuente cuando se trata del manoseo, casi como si estuviera asustado de tener otro vergonzoso orgasmo fácil, pero Barnaby no ve ninguna vergüenza en el hecho—ha trabajado _extremadamente _duro para conseguir ser así de bueno lamiendo sus pezones. No es un golpe al ego de Kotetsu, sino una elevación del ego de Barnaby, pero eso es irrelevante.

Afortunadamente, da la casualidad que Kotetsu le brinda una perfecta oportunidad de hacer _algo._ Le pregunta si quiere ir a la ópera con él. Obviamente sería con las entradas de la temporada propias de Barnaby, pero comprende el gesto, que Kotetsu está intentando ampliar sus gustos y acomodarlos a los intereses de Barnaby. Excepto que sabe que la ópera no se ajusta del todo a los gustos de Kotetsu. Durante el show, su compañero intenta prestar atención por los primeros veinte minutos o más, pero no deja de moverse, emitiendo tanta energía silenciosa que, para Barnaby, Kotetsu prácticamente está gritando, "¡Nadie podría nunca estar más aburrido de lo que estoy yo ahora!"

Así que Barnaby invita a Kotetsu al vestíbulo con la intención de aliviar ese aburrimiento. Pasando por alto las corteses mentiras sobre que _realmente_ quiere ver el final de la obra, Barnaby casi arrastra a Kotetsu fuera del lugar y de regreso a su auto, pero antes que acomodarse en los asientos delanteros, Barnaby se desliza en la parte posterior, llevando a Kotetsu con él.

"Tú eres mucho más interesante que cualquier ópera," dice Barnaby, un verdadero cumplido hecho de corazón, mientras atrae a Kotetsu en un beso. Ya es todo un experto veterano ahora, y ni siquiera la pequeñez del sitio le hace bajar la marcha mientras busca, encuentra, y estimula los puntos favoritos de Kotetsu. El tiempo pasa, y están a gusto con esa pequeña intimidad. Kotetsu afloja su corbata de manera que Barnaby puede besarlo en el cuello más fácilmente, y el chico encuentra que su cabello está irremediablemente enmarañado otra vez, pero tienen al menos dos horas antes que la audiencia del teatro vuelva a sus autos. Barnaby tiene tiempo.

Eventualmente, tiene a Kotetsu jadeando. Entonces consigue uno o dos de esos tentadores gemidos, y ya no puede contenerse más, yendo en busca del cinturón de Kotetsu.

"¿En tu auto?" es la única protesta de Kotetsu.

"En mi auto," afirma Barnaby.

Palmea el pene de Kotetsu, semi-erecto en sus calzoncillos, y le da unas cuantas, lentas caricias. Kotetsu deja su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Barnaby, sus silenciosos jadeos oyéndose directamente en el oído del muchacho—como si necesitara algún estímulo extra para tocar a Kotetsu. El miembro se endurece del todo en la mano de Barnaby, aprisionado contra la tela, así que Barnaby tira de la pequeña prenda hacia abajo y libera la erección. El pene se siente en gran medida como el suyo propio, la sedosa textura, los gruesos cabellos dispersos, la suave cabeza. No está seguro si esperaba que se sintiera diferente, y las similitudes alivian un poco a Barnaby; la masturbación le ha dado un poco de experiencia que ahora puede utilizar para complacer a Kotetsu. Una caricia regular, firme, rozando la cabeza cada vez más a menudo, sólo para aliviarlo. Con Kotetsu gimiendo a centímetros de su oído, el endurecido miembro en su mano, el almizclado aroma en el aire, y el total conocimiento de que _esto es sexo_, Barnaby también se endurece, imaginando cómo esto se sentiría usualmente para sí mismo, qué está sintiendo ahora Kotetsu, y entonces cuando se corra—

Antes de que eso suceda, las manos de Kotetsu descienden y hacen un trabajo rápido con el propio cinturón de Barnaby, alcanzando y tomando la erección del chico. Eso es demasiado—Barnaby no puede concentrarse con las manos de Kotetsu allí. Pierde el ritmo, apretando el pene del hombre antes que acariciarlo, algo completamente inútil y contraproducente para su meta.

"D-Demasiada distracción,"Barnaby odia tartamudear, pero toma la muñeca de Kotetsu y la aparta de su miembro, buscando con la otra mano la descartada corbata del hombre. "Déjame terminar lo que comencé."

"Pero Bunny, no podemos—juntos—"

"Cuando esté más experimentado, seré capaz de manejarlo. Hasta entonces..."

Barnaby inserta la corbata a través del cabezal del asiento y ata las muñecas del hombre, con nudos muy sueltos, pero suficientes para mantener a Kotetsu apartado de Barnaby mientras trabajaba, acariciando a Kotetsu con todas las técnicas que puede imaginar. Kotetsu está algo demasiado agitado para brindar demasiada información sobre lo que le gusta más, así que Barnaby sólo se inclina por la variedad, acariciando rápido, lento, usando ambas manos, yendo un poco más abajo y jugando con los testículos de Kotetsu, deslizando un dedo por su perineo.

Kotetsu ruega, "Bunny, por favor... Oh, por favor... Ahhhn..."

Todavía sin la suficiente confianza como para jugar al juego del '¿por favor, qué?', Barnaby comienza a mover la mano por el miembro de Kotetsu tan rápido y firme como posiblemente pueda. Kotetsu se pone ruidoso otra vez, tanto como esa noche que desea ignorar tan desesperadamente, hasta que finalmente grita, sus caderas dan un empujón hacia adelante, y derrama todo su semen sobre la mano del chico. Barnaby examina el fluido por un segundo—es sorprendentemente caliente cuando es reciente—pero entonces rápidamente toma un pañuelo desinfectante que lleva en el auto exactamente para esa clase de situación (no específicamente hacer-que-tu-compañero-se-corra-en-la-parte-posterior-de-tu-auto, sino para desastres en general).

Cuando Barnaby libera a Kotetsu, el viejo tiene ese leve destello maligno en su usualmente tonta cara, y antes que simplemente proveerle a Barnaby un orgasmo a cambio, recuesta a su compañero de espaldas tanto como el asiento le permitirá y mete la cabeza del miembro del chico en su boca con un húmedo, abierto beso. Ese es sólo el comienzo de su éxtasis, mientras Kotetsu lame y chupa y manda a su cerebro a volar, y Barnaby impotentemente se aferra a cualquier cosa que pueda agarrar hasta que se corre, su entero cuerpo eléctrico y vivo y _tan bueno._

Su primer pensamiento coherente mientras Kotetsu limpia es, _Eso es lo próximo. Aprenderé eso a continuación._

* * *

**-7-**

* * *

A partir de ese punto, la barrera del sexo está rota. Con un mucho más honorable orgasmo bajo su cinturón, tanto como una devolución del favor para Barnaby, Kotetsu tiene muy pocas reservas para tocar y ser tocado. Tienen algunas noches más de "caricias fuertes", hasta que Kotetsu toma la iniciativa y le hace el amor a Barnaby apropiadamente, la cual es una alarmante y estimulante experiencia con mucho de dolor y mucho de placer, y una absoluta plenitud y pérdida de control que Barnaby aún sigue sin poder siquiera describir. Aún cuando Barnaby ha estado marcando el paso de su relación hasta ahora, está feliz de haber sido él primero el compañero sumiso, de modo que cuando avance en el ruedo del sexo con penetración, tendría un marco de referencia.

Barnaby se atiene a sus manos por un tiempo, aprendiendo de qué maneras le gusta a Kotetsu que su miembro sea tocado, sazonando sus estudios con unos cuantos casos más de "ese truco de las tetillas," como Kotetsu convenía en llamarlo. Actualmente, el nuevo truco favorito de Barnaby consiste en _provocar_, manteniendo a Kotetsu a la orilla del orgasmo tanto como sea posible, ignorando sus ruegos mientras experimenta con diferentes sensaciones—las puntas de los dedos, los dedos, la palma, y la aplicación de esas superficies. La corbata de Kotetsu ha vuelto a ser puesta en acción para buen uso, pero luego que Barnaby le recordara al hombre sobre su meta de aprender exactamente cómo complacerlo, ha mejorado su actitud al respecto de recostarse y permitir que Barnaby practique sin interferencia.

Ayuda que Barnaby está practicando _sexo_, y Kotetsu no ve el punto en negarle al chico la oportunidad de mejorar en algo que lo hace sentir bien.

Una vez Barnaby puede habilidosa y rápidamente (o no-tan-rápidamente) lograr que Kotetsu eyacule con sus manos, el cambio de usar su boca lógicamente no es muy problemático. Para empezar, ya es un experto en cómo volver a Kotetsu absolutamente loco, así que la diferencia es cambiar sus dedos y manos por labios y lengua. Barnaby sólo se mete en problemas cuando comienza a chupar a Kotetsu, metiendo su miembro en la boca tanto como podría y comprendiendo, _Espera, ¿qué hago ahora? _que el pene de Kotetsu llena su boca en demasía para que pueda hacer mucho con su lengua, todos los mejores puntos están en los lados y en la parte de atrás de su boca, y ni siquiera puede hacer caber la cosa entera—no sin ahogarse. Así que se aparta y lo vuelve a intentar, antes que tragarlo tanto como sea posible, se concentra en la parte que puede hacer caber cómodamente en su boca, usando sus manos para el resto. Francamente sabe horrible, pero animado por los fuertes gemidos y el tembloroso cuerpo de Kotetsu, Barnaby continúa, basándose en todas sus auto-aprendidas habilidades.

De resultas que Barnaby desestimó el efecto de su boca sobre el auto control de Kotetsu. Mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba, Kotetsu grita y arremete, golpeando la parte trasera de la garganta de Barnaby. Sorprendido, Barnaby olvida la racional reacción de 'quitar a Kotetsu fuera de su boca' y se atraganta mientras Kotetsu se descarga, el agrio y salado semen llenando su boca. Barnaby se ahoga por el sabor, la sorpresa, el calor, _el sabor asqueroso._ El miembro de Kotetsu se desliza fuera de su boca, y el chico se lleva una mano a la boca con fuerza, mitad por miedo a que vomitará si no lo hace, pero por otra parte, comprendiendo que _debe_ aprender a hacer desea ser bueno con el sexo oral, esto está encaminado a suceder de vez en cuando, y aún cuando nunca pueda beber el semen de Kotetsu como si fuera leche, debería al menos ser capaz de tragarlo sin tanto aspaviento.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, Barnaby comienza a tragar, si bien el sabor permanece, y levanta los ojos hacia Kotetsu, el rostro de su compañero tranquilo y relajado luego del orgasmo, pero rápidamente se tensa de preocupación.

"¿Tú... lo tragaste?" Hay casi una pizca de respeto en su voz, y Barnaby asiente. "Pero—el sabor—"

"Me acostumbraré a eso," murmura Barnaby, cuando repentinamente siente las manos de Kotetsu a cada lado de sus mejillas, acercándolo para un beso. El chico se resiste al principio—si Kotetsu estaba precisamente quejándose por ello, ¿por qué querría probar su propio semen en la boca de Barnaby?— hasta que comprende que es el modo que tiene Kotetsu de agradecerle, probando un poco del mal sabor por sí mismo.

Así que Barnaby le devuelve el beso.

* * *

**-8-**

* * *

_¿Cuánto lubricante es suficiente?_ Se pregunta Barnaby mientras vuelca un poco del espeso, transparente fluido en su mano, y entonces lo desparrama por sus dos primeros dedos, cuidadoso de cubrir hasta el último pedacito de los dos dígitos, incluso un poco entre y hasta abajo de los nudillos. _¿Puedes tener demasiado?_ Supone que no, que no hay manera de tener demasiado lubricante, pero sí es posible pasar mucho tiempo con el, dándole a un agitado compañero tiempo para aburrirse y perder el interés.

Barnaby gatea por sobre la cama y gentilmente separa la piernas de Kotetsu, cuidadoso con la gruesa capa de lubricante cubriendo sus dedos. Entonces, lentamente acariciando su miembro con su mano limpia, Barnaby presiona su primer dedo contra el trasero de Kotetsu, moviéndolo ya una vez pasado el anillo de músculo.

Kotetsu sostiene el aliento, un tanto deliberadamente, tratando de ajustarse al dedo del chico. Barnaby sabe que no es la intrusión en sí misma la que se siente bien—es el movimiento, y especialmente el dar con el punto correcto. Intentando diagramar su propio cuerpo contra el de Kotetsu, partiendo de memorias de lo que él sintiera cuando Kotetsu le había hecho esto a él y de modelos biológicos mucho menos 'románticos', Barnaby introduce su dedo un poco más profundamente, enroscándolo y buscando en el interior de Kotetsu. Aumenta un poco la velocidad de la mano en el miembro de su compañero, porque aún si el dolor es inevitable, puede al menos hacerlo más soportable.

Sabe que encuentra lo que está buscando cuando Kotetsu se estremece, sus piernas contrayéndose, y grita "¡Aaahhaannn, _Bunny_!" Y desde ahí Barnaby es implacable, cosquilleando al manojo de nervios con un rápido movimiento perfeccionado durante todas esas horas donde pasaba estimulando las tetillas de Kotetsu. Kotetsu gime en completo abandono, sus manos dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia su pecho y más abajo. Pero Barnaby no tolerará que interfiera con sus resultados. Captura las ofensivas manos antes de que estas puedan tocar nada descaradamente y las sostiene a un lado, descuidando ahora el pene de Kotetsu. Los gemidos de su compañero se redoblan, salpicados de "¡Por favor, oh, Bunny, ahh—Yo—Yo—haa—_por favooor_!"

Barnaby disfruta del sonido, y quita su dedo lo suficiente como para que su segundo dedo se le una. Kotetsu suelta un sonoro quejido por la intrusión, obligando a Barnaby a hacer una pausa—con una mano en su trasero y la otra sosteniendo sus manos, ¿cómo puede tocar y relajar a Kotetsu? Se decanta por largas, lentas lamidas a un lado del miembro de Kotetsu mientras introduce sus dedos más profundamente, volviendo a ese punto, hasta que Kotetsu está llorando y gritando y rogándole a Barnaby con toda su fuerza, insistiéndole que está por morir. Barnaby duda que la vida de Kotetsu esté realmente en peligro, pero libera las manos de Kotetsu y vuelve a frotar su pene, emparejando el vertiginoso ritmo de sus dos dedos, hasta que Kotetsu se corre de manera pulsante, gritando el nombre de Barnaby.

Desea analizar el extraño fenómeno de sus previas habilidades mejorando la ejecución de sus nuevas técnicas, pero una vez que los limpia a ambos, nota cuán deliciosamente apacible se ve Kotetsu en el post clímax, y decide que esa filosofía puede esperar hasta la mañana del día siguiente, acomodándose a su lado para acurrucarse.

* * *

**-9-**

* * *

Bastante embarazosamente, la primera vez que Barnaby intenta hacerle el amor a Kotetsu, se corre a las cuatro estocadas. Es sólo que Kotetsu es tan estrecho y perfecto que no puede evitarlo. Tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo sucedido, rápidamente comienza a dedear a su compañero de modo que al menos él se corra también, y quizás no note que Barnaby ha acabado tan rápidamente.

Kotetsu lo notó, pero no lo molesta con eso. Está verdaderamente agradecido. "Sé que me dilataste y tenía lubricante y todo, pero continúa doliendo de un _modo_ peor del que había pensado. Sentía como si estabas por partirme al medio, así que cuando te detuviste, estaba más que aliviado. Así que... ¿podemos ir despacio, con esto?"

Barnaby está más que feliz de tomarse las cosas con calma, de modo de poder crearse con suerte una resistencia suficiente para el dulce, sexy cuerpo de Kotetsu, para brindarle buen sexo también a él. Cuando lo intentan nuevamente, Kotetsu le pide a Barnaby que se detenga muy rápidamente—no que salga, sólo que se detenga—y pasan un largo tiempo sólo acostados allí, Barnaby se acomoda sobre Kotetsu mientras el viejo se ajusta a la sobrecogedora sensación de plenitud a la que Barnaby aún no está acostumbrado. El muchacho se pregunta, entre destellos de placer cuando Kotetsu hace el más ligero movimiento y su pene o se introduce o sale, si quizás ha sido su propia inexperiencia lo que causaba que él, cuando estaba e la posición de Kotetsu, sólo tomara lo que fuera que Kotetsu le brindara, sin importar cuánto doliera. A pesar de que siguió al dolor con supremo placer, Barnaby todavía tiene que preguntarse por las diferencias entre—

_Oh mi Dios Kotetsu eres ahhh te estás moviendo eres tan bueno lo eres todo oh mi Dios... _

Kotetsu, por iniciativa propia, mueve sus caderas y comienza presionarse contra Barnaby, aferrando los hombros del rubio con todas sus fuerzas para estabilizarse y mitigar el dolor. Y es que simplemente es demasiado ardiente e increíble y Barnaby lanza sus caderas hacia adelante en respuesta, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza también cayendo hacia adelante mientras él—él—ahhhn—Kotetsu—_¡Kotetsu!_

Más tarde, mientras muerde su labio inferior, Barnaby piensa, _Bien, dicen que la tercera es la vencida._ Conseguirá tomarle la mano a esto.

Eventualmente.

* * *

**-10-**

* * *

"BUUUU_NYYYYYY_!"

Kotetsu aúlla tan fuerte que los vecinos se quejarán seguramente. Y a Barnaby no le importa. Porque tiene a Kotetsu en el punto exacto donde lo quería desde el comienzo, complacido en cada área a cada momento más allá de toda semblanza de auto-control. Barnaby puede tocar el cuerpo de Kotetsu como un instrumento, estimular y cosquillear y apretar y lamer y frotar y pinchar y acariciar y chupar hasta que Kotetsu es un ruidoso revoltijo de placer. Y es tan hermoso cuando colapsa que ello sólo anima más a Barnaby.

El último éxito de Kotetsu todavía tiene a Kotetsu temblando, sus dedos contrayéndose todavía mucho tiempo después de su orgasmo. Recostado de espaldas y tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse ambos, Kotetsu gira su cabeza para mirar a Barnaby, sus ojos levemente entrecruzados mientras respira pesadamente por la boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas de satisfacción.

"Eres... el _mejor_," dice seriamente, estirando sus brazos hacia su compañero.

Y Barnaby lo acerca contra su cuerpo, silenciosamente encantado de que toda su práctica diera sus frutos.

* * *

_**A Clara, con cariño:**_

_**LPC: "**__Libra-Fuerza por Pulgada Cuadrada, o __**PSI**__ en el original (del inglés Pounds-force per Square Inch) es una unidad de presión en el sistema anglosajón de unidades." __**(Fuente: Wikipedia) **_

**Otras cosas:**

Me uní a la propuesta de la autora _Lenayuri_: _**"Campaña 2 minutos = 1 review"**_ y a la _**"Campaña por Fanfiction de Calidad"**_ de _Ayann_. Para más datos, entren a mi perfil en Fanfiction Net y van a ver los links.

El próximo fic a traducir de Lozie será, a pedido de mi novia a quien le conté de qué iba y le encantó, " **Shall Tigers Dance?".** Osea que para maomeno Agosto, Septiembre si hay suerte, estará el fic... Nah, mentira! Voy a tratar de hacer las cosas más rápido, no se preocupen!. En Julio ya lo van a tener.**  
**


End file.
